


亲吻你的少年骄傲

by WelkinAkiania



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania





	亲吻你的少年骄傲

*现实向  
*回忆杀，AlphaGo在后半段（才）持续出现  
*不回避前女友

-当我们是最大为谦卑的时候，便是我们最接近于伟大的时候-

七月的天气带着些许毒辣的神秘感。柯洁前一秒仍在感慨浓烈的酷暑，下一秒就被惊雷炸回了现实。雨点如约而至，执着地叩击着半掩的窗户。他发出一声模糊的抱怨，仍被身旁听力系统无比灵敏的机器人捕捉了去。对方回给他一个人工智能式的微笑，起身关上窗户的同时捻起一片吹落在窗缝里的绿叶，掸了出去。

窗外的声音忽地歇息了，只剩下他的尾音兀自飘荡在空气里。

“我还是怀念那个春天啊。”

“春天啊。”

 

他总会想起来那个风平浪静却又暗潮汹涌的春天。

那时人机大战的热度才刚刚燃起，微博热搜上满是李世石大战AlphaGo的消息。他初来觉着AI赢下人类棋手堪称可笑，然而却目睹昔日桀骜的对手在沉默冷酷的机器面前毫无退路。他坐在直播间里看着机械臂操纵棋子抬起又落下，一步步把人类逼入了窘境。

他沸腾的血渐渐凉了下去。

但他又始终认为AI不可能真正打赢这场棋盘上无硝烟的战争。他回忆起十数年前的自己，用拇指食指捻起一子便要放下，只落得个被老师狠狠拍了胳臂的下场。围棋应该是优雅的运动，应该是浅薄的人类智慧在高速驱驰的信息化时代前固守的最后堡垒。形神具备方可落子，不以心相待是对棋盘的不敬。他看着李世石用最古老标准的姿势着棋，仿佛在维系仅存的骄傲。

他负了。但这什么都不能代表。

当“人类抵挡不过人工智能”的言论又开始在他眼前的屏幕上猖獗时，他没有再选择沉默。他想，在身边人纷纷看衰人类棋手的当下，总该由他勇敢地为自己（和同僚）的未来发声。他颤抖着打下“就算阿尔法狗战胜了李世石，但它赢不了我”的字句，只觉得胸中有什么情绪在涌动。

他拒绝承认那为恐惧，即使是看到一条条嘲讽他的不自量力的评论以后也这样认为。他把怯懦与不解归于弱者的通病，燕雀不懂鸿鹄的天空，旁人不懂他心中的棋盘。

他即使是在一年后自己的结局落定也这样认为。那种情绪，相反，他更愿意称之为骄傲。

初春的北京南城，新抽芽的叶上凝了一点阳光。

 

以任何棋局以外的人的视角，人机大战的热度很快也就褪去了，饶是他再凭狂言也无法掀起丝毫波澜。倒春寒只是暂时性的，北京四月飞雪的年头人们掰着手指头追溯大清也不过数出来一个，然而每一年的盛夏却从未拒绝到来，无论是在原始史前还是如今年代。AI在人机大战中的胜利砍了大树的极少枝桠，但会有更多的树叶、更多的大树生长的。

然而他却察觉了一场水面下翻滚的革命。无论绝艺抑或DeepZenGo，AI从未站到过这般颠覆历史的高度，但AlphaGo不一样。柯洁回想起那个冷酷身影落子的情状，忽地预感千年来棋手们奉行的圭臬将土崩瓦解。要什么感情呢？人工智能冰冷的一切，就足以把人类的情绪击溃了。

树还在生长。他才十八岁，还是因为一点阳光就微笑，些微风吹就摇摆的年纪。AlphaGo出现又闪退，但他的棋手生涯还得进行下去。春天一闪而过，而浓腻的夏天却痴情地缠住了棋士的脚步。胜利一闪而过，旧唱片只在最坏的片段暂停，卡带，重播。循环往复。

他没有持续性的胜利，总是小跑几步便在石子前收了脚步，再重新加速也未尝不可，但当他放松下来欣赏沿途美景时，却发觉眼前的路从未是康庄大道。磐石是有的，最难越过的那一块，朴廷桓，他跌了三次。

这冗长的连败到终局时他已经麻木了。他烦躁地落下黑子，是无法扭转颓势的一手。他连续出局，他什么都不剩下了。他的左耳是有心人营造的唱衰舆论，右耳是支持者苍白无力的争辩。两种声音撕咬扭打着争相涌进他的脑海，逼迫他选择真实的自己。

他总是被这样的情绪左右。

他没有选择。他走入林木环绕的中国棋院时，蓦地被浓郁的绿色刺了双眼。夏天来了，真正的夏天来了。他加紧了前行的步伐，忽然恼怒于周身难以抹去的燥热。

 

无知的少年气愤于自己无端的情绪，然而也不知觉间沦为感情的困兽。作挣扎是无果的，更何况他本就无意放手。棋盘黑白十九道便已是足够遥远的距离，需要棋士们用一生去跨越，遑论云南与北京，坐落于中国的两端。

他当然无意放手。有人能陪伴他度过一年以来最为黑暗的时刻，又何苦拘束于空间呢？

他揽过女生的肩膀，在大理的云雾中肆意亲吻。他嗅到对方脖颈的馥郁香气，自以为品尝了爱情的甜蜜而填补的胸中的空洞。大理的夜空被浓云遮蔽，不见星月的郊野也足够他们畅谈彼此梦想。想到昔日追随自己走过无数赛场的她终于归于自己，他心中喜悦难以用任何言行表明。他想，既然她是因为围棋爱上自己，自己更应在围棋上回报她。

这浅薄的无声誓言兑现在棋局上便是渴望赢下每一局的斗志。一个月前的颓靡终于止步。但他再难否认，情绪又左右起了棋士执子的手；他也再难抗拒，是爱情而非热情助推他回到正轨。这正轨远不如三年前那十九连胜来的痛快，然而终归是来了。短暂的五局三没后，一波七连胜让他彻底忘记前月迷茫。夏花开的炽热闪耀，仿若灿烂那爱情。

若论爱情——异地煎熬，他与她相会无多。在短暂重逢之刻，她喜欢听他讲棋盘上的故事，于是他便牵了她的手宠溺地讲给她听。胜利的滋味一时是甜蜜，回味多了便腻得发涩。他体内的蜂鸣器被触动了：

你在干什么呢？

诚然，他痛恨过AlphaGo的毫无感情波动，与真正意义上冰冷的机器下棋时，断不可让私情杂念干扰了心绪。心无旁骛，这是从他开始下棋起变不断入耳的忠告和警诫。但少年的骄傲不是绊脚石而是敲门砖，他回忆起那个春天的自己，叫嚣着要击败这个世界上最强大的人工智能。小树才刚抽了枝桠，却誓要覆满蓝天。

好的，那你现在又在干什么呢？

他有些被自己的想法惊诧到了，触电般地缩回了手，她的手又交缠着覆上来，仍未能将他从如遭雷击般的震惊中拯救出来——围棋，女友，AlphaGo，它们已经可以随意入侵自己的生活了。

在察觉不到回应后，她的手移开了。他木然地扭身看她，恍然间看见了AlphaGo失望地走开的背影。

是吧，和你一样，我也对这样的自己很失望啊。

 

他睁开眼，每一天看到的都是不同的太阳；他闭上眼，每一天窗外不同的星辰伴他入眠。然而时间一周周流逝，如同一除以七一样，他悲哀地发觉这不同与不同也逃不开循环的宿命。没有一步是停在上一步的位置上的，然而保不准哪一步便会第二次、第三次跌入先前失足的泥淖。

短暂的胜利以失败告终，而下次曙光又是何等遥遥无期。他烦躁地看着别有用心的人纷纷跳出来职责他先前的自负言论，突然骨子里永存的那点骄傲也动摇了一下。

状态不好，原因总是多方面的。他不想与小女友谈一场闪光灯下的恋爱，然而纸终究包不住火，他充满歉意地与女友暂别，心中却担忧着这是否会意味着永远。上一次牵手时脑海中跳出AlphaGo身影一事仍记忆犹新，不知觉间在恐惧着她发现自己失神之时，已将她推的更远。围棋-恋爱-围棋，他焦虑的重点兜兜转转，从哪里开始就又从哪里结束。这循环一路上击碎了他挚爱的一切，他眼见着它们一点点流逝却无法挽回半分。焦虑是无用的，因而痛苦内化为心中愁绪，更为深沉也更为悲切。

愁苦也是无用的，因而总该寻个途径宣泄出来。在那个挂在他十八岁尾巴的夏天，他开始抽烟，喝酒。不是以乐消忧，而是以痛抑愁，痛得真切了也就暂且忘却了羁绊他的愁苦，已获得心灵片刻的安宁。

当古老的农历走向立秋，他仍沉浸在状态不佳的深渊中。彼时北京的气温还坚持着仲夏时节的高度，树上伏蝉仍在不知疲倦地嘶吼，然而一切夏末的合奏只像是垂死之人挣扎的哀鸣。八月也一闪而过，每一次对手长考时他烦躁地起身闲逛，总会发觉树上有半黄的叶子飘落。

叶子没有全褪为黄色便离开了，像他输的每一盘棋，从占尽优势到渐落下风，从胜到负不过一袭梦的距离。就在这样的状态下他去了普洱，从陈耀烨手中争夺他梦寐以求的第五个世界冠军。

他下得异常艰难，五番棋中已输了前两局，再不容有任何失手的机会，他以烦躁的频率飞快地消耗着手中的烟，白色缭绕间仿佛看见胜利已如灰烬般湮灭。烟头绝望地散落在地上，他盯着它们发呆，又叹了口气，一个个拾了起来。

我没有破坏这普洱的美好，他心中有一个声音默念道。他心一惊，突然疑惑起来：又是谁破坏了他生活的美好呢？

 

两败给陈耀烨后他做了无数次复盘，自己研究也好他人指点也罢，倏忽有了跳出深渊的错觉。这是他贪恋不得的机会，但还请让这错觉变成现实，或者至少，延续得再久一点——

他不明白这样的觉悟是不是来的太晚。从他的百灵杯之旅来看，是的，但这又只是他漫长职业生涯中微不足道的一站。不管怎样，他祈求的生活正轨 拖了一个春夏才姗姗来迟。等级分是可以任意挥霍的家底，饶是他状态奇差也不会将第一宝座拱手让与他人；但一场场比赛却是不容有失的未来。在已经错失了几乎一切以后，他已经没有退路了。

不能折返，于是也就坚定地往前走。他环顾四周，惊讶地发现秋风陪伴着他。在北京，想那轰轰烈烈的春天不过短暂一周，秋天反倒是因为冗长而可以发掘些新的东西。冷风吹散了曾经困扰他的周遭的燥热，冷雨洗刷掉了过去的荣誉与耻辱。躁动的心终于平静下来，他推开创意，眼前赫然一片清朗秋色，几片树叶飞落他的肩头。

也就是在这个——颇为讽刺，万物更新——的秋天，他与她分开了。他在微博上写下“天长地久终究性格不合”一类俗套的分手告别，又手忙脚乱地删掉，自己对着手机屏幕笑了起来。既是一段鲜为人知的情愫，也就让它没在阒静中吧。

他又夺回了属于自己的一切，昔日不遗余力贬低他的媒体惊呼王者归来，而面对他人的吹捧他只是腼腆地笑笑。历经半年风雨，这般起伏已不足以让他的心绪剧烈波动了，他还有更强大的敌人，他还有那个他誓要打败的对手。那里，才是他应该驻足的地方。

 

-当我是最为骄傲的时候，便是我距离你最近的时候-

2016年在清脆的落子声间悄无声息地溜走了大半，剩下三天的尾巴在鼠标点击的机械声中微微颤抖，却掀起了一年当中最为汹涌的波浪。Master无声出现，一天连战九局未尝败绩。柯洁半推半就地上了战场，在轻视中输了两盘。

他紧紧盯着电脑屏幕，像是要把这虚拟的棋盘穿一个真实存在的大洞。在他的目光中有什么久远的记忆复燃了，那还是在那个短暂的春天，一个人——一个机器人平静地走来又离开，丝毫不顾身后为他颠覆的世界。

网上的对决仍在继续。从自己开始，他提起了对Master的注意。是何方神圣能在一天十局的密集战役中立于不败之地？他的脑海中飞速掠过一长串棋手名单，毫无线索。围棋不是封闭的运动，不会有超凡的世外高人以天选之态降临人间，但是，会有围棋之神叩响俗世大门——

 

这是2017年的开头，树叶落尽的寒冬。他裹着被子瘫倒在床铺上，忽地有春天似的温暖包围他的全身，像清风下树叶的呢喃，像阳光里枝桠的嬉笑。他毫无疑问地梦见了AlphaGo，看着对方一步一步冷静地从自己身边路过，白色的发丝掀起一小阵冰冷寒意，冻结那个超越的春天。

他无法忘记梦中AlphaGo是如何用无情绪击溃他的情绪的。少年那点隐秘的情愫和执著的桀骜在机器人沉静的落子前土崩瓦解。他屈服于自己波动的心志，只好投子认负。那个春天的回忆再次袭来——他想起第一次人机大战时非人的存在，那人的动作中不会令你感受到丝毫对围棋的爱意，只是对胜利的追求。他也曾狂妄地断言这样对程式的简单复刻终究会输给有血有肉的人类，没有感情不会在黑白世界中占得先机，但是他错了。AlphaGo的每一步都像是在告诉人类棋手，没有一定能凭借意志赢下的棋局，再多的心绪只是前行的羁绊。

他从梦中悠悠转醒，鼻尖变得冰凉。夤夜时分他不顾一切地下床，开电脑，浏览Master之前的棋谱，真相已像梦境中那般昭然若揭。是他，是自己重要面对的勍敌，是——

他终究是顾及那浓郁夜色，没有再大声地喊下去。

 

决战在新年的第四天不可避免地到来。他当然无需退缩，因这本就是他内心期待已久的事情——从那天梦见AlphaGo开始他便日日关注棋局，看着数字涨到No.49时越发坚定心中感觉。三度归来，他是第五十个挑战者，带着一周来研究的成果撸起袖子准备大干一场。即使不能赢，也要让这冰冷的机器知晓人类棋手的厉害。

他激情的拳头像是打在了棉花上，闷闷地没有回响。而就在他愣神片刻，强大敌人已经掀开棉花卷土重来。他毫无防备地中招了，也就毫不意外地输了。

现在他正躺在医院的病床上，打着点滴，脑海里回想的还是那一盘实在算不得酣畅淋漓的棋局。他自以为做足了充分准备，但还未使出全部实力便轻易地败了。他又想把自己从无意义的思考中抽离出来——天知道当坐在电脑前对弈时，他居然时刻挂念着屏幕另一侧机器人沉静的面容。他会怎么下这一手呢，他会如何着这一子呢，平日里棋手的惯常心理活动，也摇身一变成了制约他落子的最大障碍——情绪。Ai又能有什么感情呢？他不会思考这一端的自己，他所做的只是飞速地计算，从比宇宙中原子个数还要多的落子可能中剥离出获胜的那一条丝线，千百年来人类的智慧弹指间灰飞烟灭，仅此而已。

机器能具有什么情感呢…连最基本的，对于围棋的热爱，他们都不具有吧。

他悲哀地把头扭向窗外。病房所在的层数太高，抬眼望去只是灰蒙蒙的玻璃背后灰蒙蒙的天空。他无聊地翻出手机刷新几下微博消息，已有人对他的动态发出了评价。因对战Mastet而心力交瘁生病住院，还是因住院而出师不利，真真假假外人未可得知，所有的安慰和毁谤也只是臆测罢了。他把头又扭向一片空白的天，突然想念起那春夏的葱茏。

 

若要论冬天的重头戏，绝对非春节莫属。浪迹天涯的游子终于能捧起一颗千疮百孔的心，在归家的客船上回味家的温暖。棋手们密集的赛程在农历年末终于走向了尾声，这种意义上，一个满是毁灭和更新的雷雨的年过去了。贺岁杯大概属于那种不费力又讨好的比赛，三国顶尖棋手激战四局，由众望所归的他捧起最后冠军。

春节告一段落，生活又渐渐回归往日节奏。他仍大概维持着半年前胜率，但心境不再是迷茫和惨淡。冬天就要过去了，他想。他从未如此期盼春天到来，像是春意能够亲吻他年少的骄傲。

但他孤身一人度过了北京漫长的寒冬，在迎接春天时反倒显得有些准备不足——几场小败便是证明，这次他跌倒后迅速地爬了起来，生怕误了眼前的美景和未来的路。“我想看着景色在我的身边后退，而不是我们站在原地瞪着彼此”。

站在三月的春光里立足观望，他还没有从今日情状中寻觅出与去年今日的半点相似感。那时自己还对人工智能攻克围棋不屑一顾，转眼间已经有一个能在自己梦里反复出现的身影了。是的，随着自己在世界第一的宝座上坐得越发稳固，他不止一次梦见AlphaGo与他对弈。信息技术还远没有先进到凭借机器操纵人的梦境，于是这反复出现不像是AlphaGo的无声邀请，更像他心中对对方的悠悠牵挂。那一个春天在时光长河中萦绕回转，换了副皮囊再次降临他的生活。连树也不一样了，昔日未及二楼的小树苗如今已是踩着四楼的凳子再抽新枝。快要到他的高度了，若是遭遇一场疾风骤雨，那树叶也就展开裙裾遮了他的视线。

快要到自己的高度了-风雨中遮了眼，他轻笑，心下明白树的生长速度决定了它超越静止不动的楼房只是有生之年系列的又一章节。既已蓬勃发展，便无需责怪妨碍视线——你是无法对抗自然神力。同理，电子脑计算的数量质量都远远超过人类。他突然为自己曾经的骄傲笑了一声，回首来路，扑面而来的满是年少不知愁滋味的洪荒。

 

蚊子比真正的夏天来得早得多，各种意义上的。一方面，他在对弈时扯扯衣领，感觉一年前那阵焦灼的气味又扑面而来；当他会因为嗡嗡声而从各色梦境中惊醒时，绝望的时节便再难掩盖自己的踪迹。但一年已经过去了，总不会还是那样迷茫吧。

另一方面，在这样的自我麻痹与暗示中，另一只蚊子也悄然来到。比起真正的双翅目小动物的饥饿嘶吼，舆论的不懈炒作让媒体表现得更像是面对血肉胃口大开的兽群。作为被捕猎者的他也嗅到些危险气息，下意识地想后退躲避直到后背抵上一堵坚实的墙。许是直到那时他才意识到，他和墙都不允许自己的退缩。

五月下旬，乌镇，由他和AlphaGo下三番棋，下他与人工智能最后的三番棋。悬挂已久的达摩克利斯之剑终于落下，没有自上而下贯穿他的头颅深入他的身躯，反是卡在后背皮肤和衬衫的狭窄缝隙间动弹不得，冰冷的危险感刺激着他大气不敢出。

在由此展开的漫长备战中，他再没有机会让AlphaGo走入他的梦境，这不是躲在暗处偷窥的人，是他光明的对手。少年端坐于棋盘前落子如飞，挥汗如雨间那点情绪也随着汗水一并流走了。深夜里他踢了毛毯，闭目皆是战士纵马飞奔的场景。胸腔里烈火熊熊燃烧，未曾为自己腾出一块降温的区域盛放那一目了然的脆弱哀伤，只剩了战意在肆意蔓延。多么像修炼场上毫不留情的进击，他又多么渴望与对手痛痛快快地来上一场！这混合着骄傲、尊严、责任的复杂怒火毫无保留地倾泻下来，积压久了便失了对弈应有的机智。多可笑啊，那无端梦境不再造访他，反倒是这莫名的期待感侵占了他的情绪——

崩溃只是一瞬间的事，只带冲锋手出击而已。

 

棋局是两名棋士的，棋是全人类的。他坐在乌镇峰会的广阔大厅里，在千万人的注视下与机器打一场无硝烟的沉默战争。对对手的观察他只抬了一下眼就作罢了。AlphaGo散落的白色长发和垂下的眼眸未曾动摇一下，他不会有下意识地拉扯头发的动作，也不会因冥思苦想而啃咬指甲。他只是忠实地履行着代码编写的程序赋予主机的任务，永不会知晓自己每一步行动的意义何在。若非要讨论他对于围棋的热情——也只不过是运转速度过快导致CPU发热罢了。

第一局输的平平淡淡。他没有出什么致命的错误，不会像那年梦百合杯一样因为出勺亏了近十目而痛苦地瘫倒过去。就是输了，毫无波澜地输了，他日后再回想起那三番棋的可怕之处，总会回想起这意料之中、不可避免的第一负。

世界崩塌在第二局。出到一百手时他激动地紧捂胸口，让这无用的情绪成为压垮局势的最后一根稻草。很快他便出了差错，这微乎其微的瑕疵落在严谨的AlphaGo的眼里便是胜利的良机，于是抓住机会再下一城。这一局输的颇为不甘，复盘时他烦躁地抓挠头发，错过了机器人探究地望向他的目光。

也幸亏他错过了那目光——让他得以逃离第三局的可能的更加惨烈的失败。但眼前情状不会比最差好到哪里去，他又觉察到了年初对阵Master时那阵该死的无力感，或是说，积蓄全力却只得击穿空气的痛苦与不甘。没有什么反抗的，没有什么能动摇围棋之神，没有什么能拯救他于泪水涟涟当中。

他现在的意志堪称濒临崩溃，被绝望的刽子手凌迟得血腥可怖，别无所求地寻一个哪怕隐射了死亡的解脱。哭泣是他少有的举动，但即使是五六年前连败垫底的选拔赛，也不及这番痛苦的万分之一，于是泪水成了宣泄的唯一途径，嘶哑地吼出少年破碎的骄傲，用咸涩给这个拖曳了一年之久的故事画上句号。

他投子了。

他无意于关注那些媒体给这场世纪大战冠上的粉饰名号，但无论如何像现在这样，人类中的无双王者，一对一，堂堂正正的坐在AlphaGo之前，承载着万千棋迷的憧憬与希望，努力去争取那看起来不可能的胜利，一定是最后一次了。少年孤身长剑，挡在人工智能碾压人类的洪流之前，棋神选中的少年，和他的小伙伴们，或独立或并肩的，和AlphaGo完成着最后一战。而且，在这场看不见硝烟的战役里，他也依旧抱着万一的期待，去期待奇迹的到来，人类王者和人工智能依旧能够分庭抗礼，能窥视得到哪怕微末的胜利曙光。

 

他以一种「清醒的昏迷」的状态参加了赛后的新闻发布会，简单整理了情绪后又接受了几家媒体采访。会有人把关注点落在最强人类对人工智能的完败，但也会有人翻出他先前的那点自负言论，渴望着他在这残酷的现实前屈服跪下。

哭泣已然意味着他放下那点心中的骄傲了——确切的说，是浮在表层的泡沫们。真正的骄傲是伴他走过十几年棋士路，指明心之所向的必然要素，不会因一场惨烈的失败就被轻易打垮。他带着这点仅存的尊严拒绝了最后一家媒体提出的尖酸刻薄的问题，径直走向对局室，按照赛前的约定，AlohaGo在那里等着他复盘。

对方果然已候他许久，见他进来便投射出一阵饶有兴趣的目光，就像第二局时少年未看见的那样。没遇见的会有机会弥补，于是少年猝不及防地与机器人的双眸对上，空气中仿佛有什么东西要炸裂开来。情绪，情绪，该死的情绪，他输了三局的罪魁祸首现在又不遗余力地迸发出来，时刻提醒着他这个拦在路上的最大敌人——不是什么AlphaGo，是自己的内心啊。

他们平静地复刻当日棋局，彼此都压抑着内心的冲动。终于他忍不住了，抬眼望向面前的对手，视野间皆是悲伤的蓝色眼眸，半掩在散落的白色长发间。对方也在看他，那种机器人的毫无感情的冰冷目光中又像是夹带了一点色彩。他一震惊，喉咙里哽出无意义的一声呻吟，他坚信再被这样的眼神注视下去，他还会像下午那样崩溃地哭出声来。

机器人的手穿过棋盘，静静地搭上了他握子的手。他心里涌过一阵悲伤，棋子也就地被落下。不是拯救彼此的神之一手，不能力挽狂澜，不能支撑注定要倾颓的大厦……但至少，能让他的手慢慢翻转过来，享受硅基皮肤的片刻安存。

他竟触电般地缩回了手，对方的手也没有再不依不饶地追上来。深夜的对局室里，他们的头上悬着照明的白炽灯，抬眼望去皆是白茫茫模糊的一片，恍然如大理朦胧的月色，这半推半就也就瞬间化身为那次无疾而终的牵手。少年的心扉半掩半开，十八岁的初恋便跌得粉身碎骨。然而温柔美丽的长颈鹿小姐一闪而过，冰冷无情的机器人先生却久久、久久地伫立在璀璨的星空下，又像无数次梦境中那样一次、一次地从他面前走过，飘起的长发反复、反复地撩拨他的心弦。他心中苦笑三声，终于意识到情字是他生命中逃不过的劫。

这不是他们灿烂的初遇，更像是世俗前惨烈的诀别。历时一年之久的大戏因AlphaGo宣布即可退役而落下帷幕。他左耳朵听着这样粉碎了的新闻，右耳朵纳入旁人安慰与劝解。一切都是如此相似的，他端起酒杯，放纵九个小时的酒精麻痹自己的意识，手指一撩高脚杯便无力地瘫倒，清冽的液体汩汩流出像是水乡蜿蜒的河流。那丁点睡眠在外人看来是酒精中毒的昏迷，于他自己则是翻转碾过的梦。不知梦里还是现实中，他感觉有咸涩的液体淌进了嘴唇，然后是AlphaGo温柔地倾覆上来，用唇舌舔舐他的满心悲伤。他倔强地扭过头回吻过去，不放弃在天意决然前最后一次抵抗。他们激烈地缠在一处，让生命与冰封耳鬓厮磨，把彼此搅在冰融成的一江春水里。

 

七月的雷雨还在继续。少年发觉天终究是归了黑暗，便意识到先前温柔地前去关窗的AlphaGo只不过是梦里的幻影。他痛恨这样的自己，二十一连胜也好，不再与人工智能对战也罢，无论怎样都无法摆脱一个不属于自己的人留在自己身上的烙印，但他又贪恋对方的片刻身影，执著地追寻雨幕里闪电的瞬间光芒。

他没有选择醒来，而是背负着少年的骄傲与对方在这雨夜的梦里重逢。

FIN.

一点文章后的解释：

狗柯情节其实占比不多，但我写作初衷是描绘柯洁在AlphaGo出现一年后的成长。有些惭愧的是前面的铺垫拉得太长了，最后硬生生写成了「片刻爱情和永恒分别」，整篇文章从头压抑到尾，我也不是很愿意啊…

关于女朋友，我觉得既然要写现实向，长颈鹿小姐就是一个躲不开的人物，为了让柯洁更好地认识爱情，安排了这样一段「具体细节完全是我自己YY的」恋爱。没有前女友带给他的启示，他其实是不足以爱上AlphaGo的啊。

最后祝贺柯洁21连胜！


End file.
